underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Corvin/Trivia
* Michael Corvin was the very first character written for the films. * The final design for Michael's Hybrid form was chosen because the creators wanted to keep Michael "sexy". * Michael's name comes from the Vulgate Latin "Michael", from Hebrew מיכאל (mikhael), meaning "who is like God". The name "Michael" may also be a nod towards the Archangel Michael, also known as the "Right-Hand of God", of the Christian faith. * Michael's nationality is Hungarian American. In Hungarian, Michael's name is "Corvin Mihály". * In the movie, Michael was interning at the Saint Istvan Hospital, while in the novelization, he was interning at the Károlyi hospital. * In Underworld: Awakening, Selene confesses aloud to Eve that Michael is the only man she has ever loved. * Michael has killed all the Werewolves and transformed Lycans he has faced in battle, including William Corvinus, his distant granduncle, who was also the first and most powerful Werewolf. * Prior to meeting Selene, Michael's address was Apartment 510, Block 3B, Laktos Joszef 39 ut. * Though Michael's eyes are blue in the films, the novelizations lists them as being brown, likely due to the book being written before the role was cast. Likewise, his hair is a dirty blond in the films, while listed as brown in the novelizations; in Endless War his hair is dark colored. In the novelization, he is also described as having a "disarmingly scruffy fringe of whiskers", a description that matches his hospital ID photo in the movie. * The pictures that Selene finds in Michael's drawer at his apartment in Underworld are actual photos of Scott Speedman and his family. Ildikó Kovács, the wife of Danny McBride (one of the film's writers), posed with Scott Speedman for the pictures of Michael and his late fiancée, Samantha. * According to series creators, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Danny McBride, the love story between Selene and Michael is based off of the romance seen in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; "Romeo and Juliet for Vampires and Werewolves". * Michael is nicknamed "The Lycan Romeo." * The love story between Michael and Selene also mirrors the myth of Selene and Endymion: Selene, an Ancient Greek Lunar Goddess, who sights the mortal Endymion, and falls in love with him. She would later make him immortal and takes him as her lover, and in due time bore him around fifty daughters. * Michael is the first Hybrid shown in the series. * Michael is the only Hybrid that was created due to infection, or bites from both a Lycan (Lucian) and a Vampire (Selene), whereas all other Hybrids were created due to blood transmission/ingestion (Selene and Marcus), scientific means (Jacob and Quint Lane), or genetic inheritance (Eve). This makes Michael the only known survivor from the bites of two different Immortal species. * Michael is the first Immortal character in the Underworld franchise to demonstrate a speed akin to teleportation. * Michael is half-Vampire and also feeds on blood, however, it's unknown if he possesses the same Blood Sorting ability as Vampires do, though it seems likely. * According to the first novelization, Michael had once had a summer job as a lifeguard at Coney Island, and it was this training that saved his and Selene's lives after they'd crashed into the Danube River. He also seems to have had some prior experience with mechanics, as he was able to get an old SUV working in the second installment. * Interestingly, an official still of Selene and Michael in the Vampire safe house shows Michael wearing a jacket never seen in the film. A later still shows him without the jacket. * Some individuals think that Michael could be a fictional claimant to the throne of Hungary. * Some viewers believe that Michael is not actually dead, stating that his 'dying' due to blood loss in ''Blood Wars ''makes little sense, as he previously survived being impaled on a pier pipe. However, in the latter instant, he wasn't drained of all his blood the first time and it took him several hours to heal and come back to life. Even so, he lost a lot of blood by being impaled. Given that Selene only really saw Michael being drained of blood, and has only Marius's word that he is dead (as his body is never shown on-screen), it's possible that Michael could still be alive. es:Michael Corvin/Curiosidades Category:Trivia subpages